Bella returns
by Jenniferee
Summary: Everybody knows that Bella has been gone from ages now since the night she was at Don Lothario's house. But what happens when she comes back?
1. Extraterrestrial

_Hai! This is my first fanfic and I know it is super amateur but feel free to review and comment and blah blah blah kay? :)_

* * *

She came from a star as it sliced through the air, and in the middle of the night Strangetown was awoken by a crash.

A star had fallen. Literally. A star from the sky had crashed. On earth.

It had been a peaceful night, one which occured just about all the time in such a place as Strangetown. No more were the aliens who used to haunt the streets of Strangetown; not since the residing alien family banned them from wreaking havoc on the neighbourhood. And the UFOs weren't coming in anymore, or causing flashing lights, because ever since the UFO had crashed the aliens had been too scared to come any nearer. So this was the first time in a very long time that was something coming from literally, out of this world.

Stars were normally flaming balls of gas, but what was this star to actually land on earth? That would mean that it had a surface, but it was impossible. And from under the star crept out Her.

Hair as black as the night sky, and skin as fair as snow, she vaguely reminded those residents of someone they had seen before… Somewhere… In the newspapers and on the television…Years and years ago. And all at once they remembered who she was, as if waking up from a deep, deep, sleep.

Bella Bachelor. Or Bella Goth? Bella Bachelor-Goth. Ahh yes.

Her face was calm, calm for a person who had just fallen from the sky, who had just returned to civilization. Calm as the sky which transited from one colour to another consistently every day. And as blank as a baby's. It was as if Bella had just been born, and had instantly turned into an adult.

Actually, due to the number of years that had passed since she was gone, she ought to have been as old as a grandmother. But she still looked as young as ever. And nope, no difference in height, or size, or complexion.

She was wearing the same thing as when she disappeared. Everything about her was the same, except that she couldn't remember.

Anything. At all.

Not even where she came from! Nor her husband, nor Pleasantview, nor why she had been on a star in the first place. Not even her name. Not even where she was. Or what she had been through.

But she smoothed out her skirt, smiled, and sauntered right out of the crowd.

Of all things, she just had to remember her etiquette.

Everyone held their breath as strode to the gigantic crater and touched the remnants of the UFO which had crashed many, many millenniums ago. No one dared to whisper or smirk or giggle. Not that they wanted to anyway. She was getting freakier by the minute.

Bella's smile slid off her face as she read the alien lettering on the UFO.

Now she remembered. Everything.

* * *

_Please also tell me what I can do for the next chapter because I know, seriously, that this is waaay too short._

_Thanks tons! ^^ (I don't know why I'm thanking but whatever. O.O)_


	2. Return

_This is for my friend Dana that was the one who helped me publish my story because my computer was crazy. And she is known as the complete and utter awesome person. Right this minute I am on the phone with her. And for some reason she wishes not to tell me her account name. It is seriously driving me crazy. Anyway thanks Dana! _

_Oh and thanks azulop for reviewing! :)_

_By the way, I DO NOT OWN SIMS. I wish I did. *sigh* Oh, and Pleasantview and Strangetown are actual neighbourhoods in Sims. So are the characters I have mentioned. And even Bella and her, uh-hum, abduction. :P It's kinda always been a legend in Sims. So I decided to write a fan fic about her. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

BELLA'S POV

"NO!" I wept, and I closed my eyes before opening them again. Yes, the words were there as clear as day. Those characters were on every wrecked piece of alien junk on Simworld or the universe. And they signified the fact that it was defeated by a two demonic rulers. And their names were...

Nina and Dina Caliente.

It sounded impossible if you ever told anyone in Simworld, but in the universe they were know by a code name, the NDCs. The cosmos feared them, the planets fell to their feet. One after another world had been slayed by them. All by a touch of a touchscreen thingy called an iPad. The gadget alone was a wonder. It had games in it, called apps, and by touching the screen you could do a million things. Anyway, they used their iPad to contact the HQ in every different place. And they were indestructable.

I myself had been astonished when I heard this news. They just seemed like dumb little bimbos who hankered after love. Not the type to be involved in sci-fi. Especially since they had never read a book before.

The reason why I had come from space back to Simworld was because of an explosion of the UFO I was captured on. For many years they had been examining me, and I actually had some reason to be grateful to the NDCs... Or Nina and Dina. And fortunately, there was a shooting star passing by, so hopped onto it, and found that my weight was causing it to drop, and descend at a drastical speed. And because I was going at the speed of light, I didn't age. And I was riding on it for about 10 years now, but I was still as young as ever.

The UFO that had crashed long time ago in Strangetown was a sign that what I had gone through was not a dream. Now that I had gone through this, when the NDCs realised I was in Simworld they would at once do something about me. I could destroy them. Their one weakness was their reputation in Simworld.

Now all I had to do was get back to Pleasantview. Fast. Because once the NDCs destroyed every planet and cosmo and universe out there, they would attack Simworld.

I stood up, lifted my head and said,

"Hi."

At once everyone started laughing and shouting and cheering and crying and hugging me. The mood had changed from awkwardness to happiness. I approached the telephone for a taxi to Pleasantview, and after a while, one came, and everyone waved goodbye as the taxi drove down the highway.

* * *

RANDOM STRANGETOWN CITIZEN'S POV

I couldn't believe it! Bella was actually BACK! It had been years that had gone by without us knowing where she was, and all of a sudden here she was! It was like a party. But after a while she had to go back to Pleasantview. We were all so delighted that she was alright, and safe and sound. But what would happen to her heart when she realised that her husband, Mortimer, was engaged to Dina Caliente, a total bimbo? Hope she's turn out alright. Mortimer and Dina were madly in love. But Bella was always a calm person.

* * *

_Thank you SO SO much for reading. It really encourages me. :)_

_Next installment coming soon!  
_

_You've read it. Now review it. _


	3. I Loved You

_Hi everyone! Ohkay I have to apologize... For the first chapter I forgot to put the disclaimer. And as I said in the previous chapter, my computer is kinda crazy, and that means I can't edit any chapters, or add any for matter of fact, or publish a new story. So I have to ask my friend to publish or whatever to my story. And it is waaaaay troublesome. So here is my disclaimer for this chapter._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sims. But I am heavily addicted to the game. And I wish I was the genius who created Sims! But anyway I don't own Sims._

* * *

MORTIMER'S POV

Dina was over at my place, Cassandra was at her boyfriend's house, and my little boy was at school. I pulled Dina on my lap, and kissed the sparkling ring on her fourth finger. Actually I had felt a pang of guilt when I asked Dina to marry me, because we all knew that Dina was Bella's most hated enemy... But everyone knew that Bella was practically dead by now! And Dina's touch was so alluring, and her kiss was ten times better than Bella's. No offense to her.

A taxi purred up the road outside the mansion.

"Who is it, darling?" Dina lay on the couch ever so seductively as I stood up and groaned in annoyance.

"Probably the grocery men come to deliver the groceries, high class," I said, and she giggled. Oh, how I loved the sound of that sexy giggle. I was falling deep, deep into her spell now...

I opened the door to see who it was.

* * *

BELLA'S POV

As we neared Mortimer's house, rightfully my house as well, my insides started churning. I mean, I hadn't seen Mo for over 15 years, and goodness knew what could have happened in that long period of time. He would definitely have been as old as a... Well, he would have been known as ancient. He could have dyed his hair purple, got a piercing, marry one of the NDCs... No, my mind was running overtime! None of them could have happened. Mo loved me, I loved Mo, he would never marry my worst enemy. Not that I had many.

And what about Cass? She would have had a beau by now, hopefully a nice, respectable one. Not like Lothario. Definitely not Don. Yeah. He'd make an awful match. Can't keep commitments. More like Darren Dreamer. He'd be perfect. And what about my little boy? He'd be a hard worker, always so intellectual, and my baby... I could just imagine the look on his face when he would hear me say that. "I'm not a baby anymore!" he'd squeal.

Soon the taxi screeched to a halt. I had no idea, but instinct told me that something was amiss. For one, why was there an unfamiliar car parked in the driveway? And the house was quiet, but I knew that there were more than one person in there. Each step I took to the door was a burden, slow, and frigid. Just as I was about to knock on the door, someone opened it. This old person, with white hair and a moustache, and dressed smartly with a bow tie...

Wait. That was Mo. Whoops.

I was ready to reach out and hug him like I'd never hugged before, but he hesitated, and his face turned purple as he tried to slide a smile on his face.

"Um... Is that you, Bella?" he stuttered as my expression turned confused. Shouldn't he be ecstatic? I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek but he shrunk back out of instinct.

That was when I saw Her.

* * *

NINA'S POV

That was when I saw Her.

How could that, Detestable Creature, come crawling back here when she had been abducted into the universe about a decade ago? And if my minions looked up to me like I knew they did, the UFO that she was on had gotten blasted at least 5 years ago! The Detestable Creature could not have survived the crash? But if she did, surely she would use that to destroy me. Call me evil if you like, but I was only using my power to gain freedom! So that I could live forever with my soon-to-be hubby in peace. But this Detestable Creature was ruining my plans, full time. Stealing Mo and my dream.

"Mortimerrrr~," I drawled in that ridiculously seductive voice of mine. It was a gift that only I possessed. (And the gift that I only possesed... SHHH!)

Be- The Detestable Creature drilled laser beams into my eyes in her stare, as I inspected my bright red nails and smiled coyly at my darling Mo. He was as fidgety as a... Whatever that was fidgety. And he kept staring from Her to Me to Her and to Me again. But of course, I won the battle of prettiness.

"Could you go and get me a glass of water, _hubby_?" I asked, batting my long (fake) eyelashes. When I glanced at Bella as Mo scurried off to the kitchen, she was fumingly shocked. It probably never occured to her that her true love was actually engaged to his true love, me.

* * *

BELLA'S POV

Of all the NERVE! The NDC had the NERVE to call MY HUSBAND HER HUSBAND! Her and her long eyelashes (which looked really fake) and her long luscious blonde hair and her red nails. All of her! But why was she even in our house? It's not like Mo loved her, right? Plus, there was an engagement ring on the NDC's finger. She must have been engaged to someone else. She must have just been calling everyone hubby, I guess. I relaxed a little.

When Mo brought back a glass of water, he sheepishly sat down next to the NDC. She purred and stroked his chest. And here comes the bottom clincher, _SHE KISSED HIM._

No, no, it couldn't be! SURELY she wasn't engaged to MY husband? MINE! But then reality struck me. I'd been gone for about a decade. And as I had thought in the car, anything could have happened in ten years. And now my greatest fear was true. She was engaged to Mortimer. She loved him and he loved her. And basically I was just an intruder, poking in on their love story.

I closed my eyes, sighed, and walked out the door.

I obviously didn't belong here anymore.

* * *

_Please please comment and review~! Thanks tons. It makes calling up my friend to publish this for me worthwhile. Constructive reviews more than welcome. Criticism has the dustbin to deal with. But try put my errors gently please. Once I received a review correcting every single sentence I made. I was seriously crushed. I'm not good at accepting my weaknesses so please try break it to me gently even if you mean well kay? Thanks! ^^ Oh, BTW, super sorry for updating so late. I have to make it a point to write more. :/_

_Cheers:D_


	4. Mother?

_Hay hay hay hay people of the world! :D Thanks for being really really nice and patient, I've got my latest installment out. ^^ Yes, indeed it seems really sad for Bella now, but whatever. This chapter mostly deals with feelings. And now we welcome the two additions, Cassandra and her younger brother, Alexander! BTW, Cass and Alex are Mortimer's and Bella's children. Or should I say Mortimer and Nina's...?_

_I've been trying really hard to squeeze in bits all over the week to finish up this chapter for you guys. I think my fingers are growing slimmer from all that typing. xD  
_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sims, Sims 2 or Sims 3, or any of the expansion packs. Well, actually, I own as in, own at home the CD, but whatever, you know what I mean, right? :) But Leandra is MINE. :P_

* * *

MORTIMER'S POV

Eeek. This is not good. This is NOT good. What do I do? All I did was marry Nina! - But noooooo, Bella HAD to come back, didn't she? She just had to. And she's found out. And she's walking out the door, and the door is closing softly behind her, and Nina is draped on the couch, and I'm still stuck between both of them! And then outside the window I see Bella trudging slowly to the taxi, and Cassandra is walking back home... OH NO, NOW Cassandra has to be involved in the sudden appearance of her long-lost mother. Oh, and look! The school bus is coming.

Swearing under my breath, I watch hesitantly as Cass blinks and stares at the woman in front of her who is getting into the taxi.

* * *

CASSANDRA'S POV

I'm walking home from my Don Lothario's house. It's a great day for walking. Then there's this woman with her long hair covering her face, trudging out the door. Probably another suitor come for Dad, only wanting his money. It's tough for Dad, I know it is, when there are so many hearts to break because he's found another woman. There's a taxi waiting at the road for her, and as she climbs in, her hair sweeps back, and then I notice someone who seems really familiar.

I know I've seen this face before! I know I have! But where? My brain goes into a tizzy as I stare at her from the taxi's back window. She doesn't exactly look like a familiar suitor. I've seen her more than that. Never mind, if I remember that face, probably Dad will know as well. I can always ask him who she is. I know I can trust Dad.

* * *

ALEXANDER'S POV

Another day at school. I got tons of home work. I am getting down from the bus when I see this taxi zooming right in front of me. Cass is standing at the path with a weird look. Maybe her *giggle* lover has *very dramatically* DESERTED HER... Oh noes... Told her she was too ugly to get a *giggle* lover. I already got a *giggle* lover. She very pretty. Her name is Leandra. Much prettier *giggle* than Cass. *sticks out tongue in his head*

* * *

BELLA'S POV

I can't believe this... I'm too heartbroken to think. Mo did it. He did the 'impossible'. I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I fail to notice the yellow school bus on the lane beside the taxi and the boy hopping out of it, and the dumbstruck young adult gawking at the taxi.

"Excuse me, where to?"

"Umm..." I break out of my thoughts as he asks for the second time. I need to go out of Pleasantview, somewhere where I have reliable friends and can think properly. Immediately, I say,

"Veronaville, please,"

He nods his head as the taxi surfs onto the highway, heading for the place where I was born.

* * *

_Sooooo whaddya think? Please review and tell me how you want the whole Goth family to react, and how you want Bella to make a comeback on Nina. So that I can get the next chapter up because of all the inspiration. THANK YOU ALL SO SO MUCH YOU GUYS ROCK FOR BEING SO SUPER PATIENT. :)))))_

_Say cheeze!_


	5. And we take a short break!

_Supagain :D Again, so sorry for not updating sooner! I have a feeling this story is getting a littlleeeee carried away and sooo I'm getting to the point where Bella plots her revenge. Well, not exactly, just thinking how to get the NDCs away. And some magic from the Summerdreams are in hand. But the thing is, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET THE NDCs AWAY! Give me IDEAS pleasy pleasy... Meanwhile this is, in a way, a filler chapter or something. Not exactly a story. But well._

_Keep being patient like you always are and stay awesome. :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sims, Sims 2, or Sims 3. But I own Leandra. SHE'S MINE. (hmph)_

* * *

Simple-or-not-so-sometimes-made-up statistics.

BELLA BACHELOR-GOTH (Goth?)

Personality: Calm, collected, not easy to anger. Dreamy. Hard to get attention when she's thinking of teddy bears. Sociable.

Favourites: TEDDY BEARS.

Loves: TEDDY BEARS. And her husband (ex?) and kids. And all her friends.

Unknown fact: You know when you have the "Apartment Life" expansion pack for Sims 2? Belladonna Cove, the neighbourhood, was named by her. She created the name while in space. With the work of a magical appliance called the iPhone.

* * *

MORTIMER GOTH (Oh, he's goth alright.)

Personality: Goth at times. Well, what do you expect? Worried easily. Can't really commit to anything. Has a heart made of butter. It melts everytime.

Favourites: Chocolate cookies.

Loves: Love.

Unknown fact: You know all those graves in their house? Mo killed all of them.

* * *

NINA CALIENTE

Personality: Seductive. Dumb. Like, seriously dumb. You know how dumb she is? She sold her mansion for an iPad. Well, actually that's not so dumb, considering how she used it for world domination, but...

Favourites: Paper cranes.

Loves: Money, having men fall down at her feet (literally and figuratively), iStuff.

Unknown fact: Nina once actually got an A for her Maths test without cheating. You know how? Seduction. Teacher was a male. Quite a story.

* * *

CASSANDRA GOTH

Personality: Smart, sensitive, intelligent, quiet.

Favourites: Studying.

Loves: Her boyfriend, good grades, her parent(s).

Unknown fact: She's been missing Bella all the while. And she hates Nina. But apparently she's quite a good actress.

* * *

ALEXANDER GOTH

Personality: Playful. Actually really intelligent but doesn't use his brains. Artistic but doesn't practise. In a way a failed genius.

Favourites: Dogs, but it's sad because they don't have one. And unless he's got the Pets expansion pack, he will never get one. (MUAHAHAHA- Oh sorry.)

Loves: Bashing up dollhouses, flirting

Unknown fact: He's scared of English. He will read anything in other languages but English. Heck, does he read at all?

* * *

Pleasantview is quite contrary to it's name. Actually, it's the place with most relationships and well... Anti-relationships. The most well known family there is of course, the Goth family. In fact, all the people I have mentioned in the story, with the exception of Leandra and the Summerdreams, come from Pleasantview. They're already like, 'made' in there. You'll have to play it to see.

Strangetown is strange. That's the neighbourhood in Sims 2 where the aliens are. There are already alien families residing there. But don't worry, they're pretty much normal people. Really. No, really.

Veronaville is actually quite weird. It's this old village, or maybe not so old, but there is this dispute between two families (of which names I have forgotten :P), and the story is like Romeo and Juliet, where the teens are in love with each other. But I have no idea how to get them to elope. Erm. There is also the Summerdreams, or something, who are like the fairies or something. They got a lot of face paint.

* * *

I am basing my entire story on Sims 2. Personally I think I prefer it, or maybe it's because I have nearly all the expansion packs. Besides, I don't really get the Sims Exchange thing, even though it IS nice. I prefer games that don't make you go online. But hey, Sims 3 has a whole lot of advantages. But the sims in Sims 2 look prettier!

I have been playing the Sims since I was 7. That was the first Sims. Actually I found it kinda boring as like, the families had no money and I didn't know the cheatcodes. Then Sims 2 came along. Then Sims 3. So yay!

BTW, there are tons of cheat codes. When you are playing Sims 2, just press Ctrl+Shift+C. There will be this box thingy at the top.

Type 'motherlode' for $50000.

Type 'kaching' for $1000.

There are a whole lot more, but I don't really find them necessary. I just use the money ones. :DDD

Oh, and there is also one for getting triplets. So when your sim is pregnant, you type a certain thingy and the babies will come out as triplets. But I don't know the cheat code.

* * *

Sims is a really good game. Well, maybeee except all the different types of kissing, if you're under the age of 8. But then I think it'll be okay.

When the Grim Reaper comes, you can actually plead for a person's life. I don't know, I think you can also interact with the Grim Reaper. Who knows, he may happen to become your husband...

But don't blame me if he kills you.

* * *

Thanks for reading this un-story! Well it turned out okay I guess, for a filler. But please, please, please tell me what to write for the next chapter. What can the Summerdreams do? PM me if you want and I'll reply as instantly as I can. I'm on everyday. Thanks tons again. I LOVE YOU ALL! BTW, bad comments, reviews or PMs are really not cool. I don't get them. Vent your anger somewhere else okay? But constructive criticism is more than welcome. Thanks so much again. Wow, I am thanking a lot, aren't I? Teeheeees.


	6. Semigossiping

_Soooo. Thanks for waiting! I've been racking my brains for something, and recently playing Sims 2 has fit the bill pretty much. Especially playing Veronaville. That's where this chapter is set in, BTW. Enjoy~ !_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sims, Sims 2 or Sims 3. Or any expansion packs. I mean, i own some of them as in in CD form, but you get the idea..._

* * *

TITANIA SUMMERDREAM'S POV

I was writing in my diary when a taxi pulled up along the road. Oberon goes to check on it, and I get up, intrigued.

Imagine my surprise when I spy out the window, a raven-haired woman who is probably in her 30s. She is wearing this surprisingly familiar red dress and as she steps out, I just catch a glimpse of her face. Okay, this is very very weird. For one thing, the person whom she resembles is a whole lot like a girl whom I used to be best friends with. But that was 10 years ago. And she was gone 10 years ago. Is this, perhaps, her daughter? Because even though we were best friends, Bella is still one stage older than me. But no, Bella's daughter is Cassandra! So who is this?

Coming down the stairs, I see Oberon's mouth agape and his shoulders slumped. I pass him and open the door, and coming up the pavement is undoubtedly none other than Bella Goth. Undoubtedly.

"Titania!" she cries, and we embrace each other as tears start trickling down our cheeks.

I have to admit, that sounds overly dramatic, but that's okay I guess. My family is based on this fellow, William Shakespeare's play, A Midsummer Night's Dream. He was a rather dramatic guy.

After I usher her in, we settle on the couch and gossip.

"I knew you'd be the best person to go to! Everyone else I've seen just stares at me in horror," Bella laughs, and I laugh as well. It's not very nice having to be stared at as if you'd come back from the dead... Which Bella had... But well. That defeats the purpose. I've seen a lot of magical and mysterious events in my lifetime; Bella's coming back is just one of them. That's why I'm not horrified or anything. And sometimes, that really helps everything.

* * *

BELLA'S POV

It's really great to be back again. The house is as beautiful as ever; more beautiful than my... ex-house. I like this sort of interior. Red velvet walls, and floors with some sort of green plants. I've always adored them. It may be a little olden but it has that lovely Victorian flair to it. As much as I've pestered Mo to get floors like these, he's always hated colour. Hence his last name.

Actually, I married Mo due to his money. He was infatuated by me, I wanted money, so I married him. But after a while, I began to change. My sharp ends began rubbing off. We had a child. And soon I began to love my family and the name I held.

Then one night, Don Lothario told me about a party at his house. Thinking other people would be going, I agreed, but to my surprise when I went to his house, it was empty! In the end he managed to coax me in and we went to the rooftop where he tried to flirt with me. Erm... I consented... In a way... Mo never did that to me anyway! And then he tried to make out with me. I knew this was too wrong, so I declined and hopped out of the hot tub.

Don was unfazed. He guided me to the telescope on his roof and told me to take a look. When I looked through, there were so many stars in the sky... So many... And I soon failed to notice a moving, flashing object whirring in the sky and heading towards me.

* * *

T: So, how was it being in an alien society?

B: Actually, they weren't all that bad, really. They just spoke this weird language... Like beeping noises... But their technology was out of this world. I mean, well, you know! It's like, literally and also, erm, what's that? Figure-of-speechly? No, wait. Figure-

T: *sigh* Continue...

B: Sorry! I really get carried away sometimes. Anyway, they relied solely on this small square-ish silver device called the iPhone 4. As I was just a new recruit, I got the slightly more inferior version, the iPhone 3G. But it was amazing! The iPhone could do all sorts of things; play music, have tons of games, write notes, send each other messages, and there wasn't any buttons on it but this 'home' button in the centre and volume buttons and the power button! You could even press a certain thing on the screen, and the thing or image or whatever the phone was facing would capture the image somehow and it would appear on the screen! And there's this game called Angry B-

T: Bella, Bella, Bella!

B: I'm really really sorry! It was just... AMAZING. Perfectly beautiful. Beyond compare. So then, there were other real sims in there too! There was Nervous Subject, oh, and your mother as well...

T: MOTHER?

B: That's right! But she's not really herself, I think she's kinda been brainwashed... *wince* Anyway, basically all I did on the UFO or whatever was 'act' out my daily life for them. So it was really easy and pretty nice.

T: So, that's what you did for the next 10 years?

B: Erm... Pretty much...

* * *

_Hahas so that's my 6th chapter :) _

_To tell the truth, I don't think my chapters have been keeping the standard I wish I had. It's decreasing... So well, give me time okay? I'm also looking for a beta-reader. If I were reading this story, I'd think it'll be too draggy. So, I'm going to take action soon, and perhaps end this story by the 10th chapter okay? Please please give me constructive remarks or suggestions on what I can do. LOVE YOU ALL :)_

Jenniferee


	7. Chief 94

_I am SO, SO, SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING MY FANFIC. I know I'm super irresponsible, but the holidays are nearly here, so I'll be updating more okay? :) Thank you SO, SO much for not like, bashing me up with ridiculously vulgar reviews or something. I'm really grateful. And please give me ideas! I need ideas! Oh yes I do! Okay now I will stop babbling._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sims, Sims 2 or Sims 3. Or the expansion packs. Some of which IKEA or H&M or something might own. Ahh wells._

* * *

DINA'S POV

Stupid girl. Nincompoop! Why did SHE have to steal the limelight from Mortimer's one true love (which is me) and then leave him head over heels? This was not tolerable. And she should have been dead in the crash! I hop off Mo's lap, give him an alluring smile.

"Mo, darling, I'm retiring to your bedroom for a little while. I wouldn't want to be disturbed. And, um, drink some water, honey-bear, okay? You're looking rather pale there," I say.

He nods blankly and goes to the kitchen, while I saunter upstairs.

As soon as I'm in Mo's bedroom I make sure the walls are soundproof, before SCREAMING MY HEAD OFF. WHY DIDN'T THE STUPID SO-CALLED CHIEF, A TITLE HE DIDN'T DESERVE , FIRE THE STUPID BAZOOKAS WHENEVER THE ENEMY SHIPS WERE IN 10 MILES OF THEIR IFO (It's mine. It's identified.)? STUPID CHIEF. Won't stay in my crew for another minute! STUPID CREW. STUPID BAZOOKAS. STUPID ENEMY SHIPS. STUPID IFO. STUPID, STUPID, STUPID BELLA! But no stupid me. Hmph. I pound the pillows with my fists and nearly muss my hair, which is definitely not on my to-do list.

So I settle myself down, do some yoga. Always calms me down. Even if today's calming down session is pretty tough. Then I stretch across the bed and pull out my iPad. And I got the latest, the iPad 2! It can take photos. Awesome, right? Anyway. I got to Whatsapp, this application on iPads, iPhones and iPod Touches. It's like a free messaging app. Chief 94~ Where are you~ *cackle*

PrincezzDina: CHIEF 94! ARE YOU DECENT!

Chief95: Ma'am, with all due respect and more, you have um…. Gotten the wrong… chief…

PrincezzDina: INSOLENCE! ARE YOU DARING TO IMPLY THAT I AM WRONG?

Chief95: Never, your highness! Why would I do such a thing? It was all my fault for not diverting you to the real Chief 94.

PrincezzDina: Mm, that's better. Or else you would have suffered the same disgrace as he would.

Chief95: He crashed his own IFO, didn't he? Stuck-up brat! You are much better than him, your Majesty.

PrincezzDina: Oh, thank you! We do have a lot in common. Now shoo shoo, I must interrogate Chief 94. And fire him. In disgrace. By the way, your yearly IFO hygiene checking is soon. Ensure that there is not a speck of dust to be on the ship.

Chief95: Of course, Gracious One. We will ensure the ship is without trace of any germs. Have an excellent day, ma'am.

I mutter, "Well, thanks, because I'm going to need that excellent day.

PrincezzDina: CHIEF 94! ARE YOU DECENT?

_1 minute of no reply later_

PrincezzDina: Leaving me waiting? Isn't that rather dreadful because you are FIRED IN DISGRACE! HEAR ME? You did not QUIT, you were FIRED! IN DISGRACE!

_Another minute of silence_

PrincezzDina: No use talking to myself. You must have committed suicide or something.

* * *

BELLA'S POV

"So, as I say, you have to grab the bull by it's horns. Show Mo – and Dina – who's the real boss around here." Titania sips her tea and waits for my reaction while keeping an eye on Bottom, who is running around the patio like a mad dog. "BOTTOM, TAKE IT EASY, OKAY? GO UPSTAIRS AND READ A BOOK OR SOMETHING."

We both know that going in there and conquering lovers isn't all talk. And it isn't all easy.

I bite my lip. "Look, Titania... If she's meant to have Mo, she's meant to. Even if she stole him away. All I want is that her secret is revealed, and that she'll be exiled to Strangetown or something, and that I'll live the life that I ought to have had, with or without Mo." Then I release my muscles, hug my knees to my chest and cry softly. I can feel Titania's arms around me as she mutters curses to Mo and the NDCs.

Why does things have to be so difficult? Why did I have to get abducted? I know the NDCs were in charge of that... Perhaps even paired up with Don Lothario to get me away. But was I disliked that much?

If I was disliked that much, then was the whole town plotting against me?

* * *

CASSANDRA'S POV

Confused, I enter just as Dad is walking into the kitchen. I rush after him as he tries in vain to pour himself a cup of water. It's a wonder he hasn't fainted yet. Something tells me this has got to do with the dark-haired woman in the taxi.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know who that lady outside was?"

There's a long pause, and I massage Dad while he ponders over his answer. His hand is trembling, and with that the glass, and the water. I take the cup from his hand and gently place it on the counter. Then I come in front of him and study his expression. He looks like he's seen a ghost. Which is quite common around here, considering we own a graveyard, but no, this is different. It's broad daylight, for goodness sake! I bring dad to the couch and sit next to him.

"Dad, what's wrong."

He sighs, and says:

"I wish you didn't have to be involved in this, dear,

That woman was your mother."

* * *

_YES! Another chapter down :D_

_I'm really really really sorry for not updating frequently. Really I am. But I'll be doing more of that soon. Right now, with exam results and all, it's really busy, but here's one for you all. Yay! :D And all my thanks to those who reviewed my story, ever since that first chapter. _

_azulop_

_Luna Nightshade_

_Mirror Rain_

_DeepWriter_

_Rain Everwood_

_silent-air-of-sylphs_

_Thanks to you all :) You make the stories better~! And thanks to random anonymous reviewers. :D_

_And especially Hopelessly Channy :D Thanks so much for reviewing every chapter and PMing me to relieve my stress. MAGICAL UNICORNS! Buahaha :P_

_Next chapter, coming up!_


	8. That's what Cassandra said

_Whee! Another chap up. And guess what? Cassandra is gonna help Bella? How exactly? Well, read on. :D That sounds so cliched. Hmm. :/ Anyways, please enjoy. And thank you so much for reading. Love you all! *air kiss and air glomp* This chapter is going to be solely on Cassandra's point of view. _

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sims. How long is this gonna go on till you believe me?_

* * *

CASSANDRA'S POV

I blink. Then all the memories of her floods my mind; her teaching me how to read, her potty-training me, helping me with my homework. Us playing water balloon fights, us going out to shop, us talking about what alien abduction would be like.

If only I knew that she'd be gone.

But now, everything's changed. She's back! And the same age as me! With this thought repeating itself over and over again in my head, I give Dad a squeeze, and head to my room. I close the door, sit on the edge of my bed and think.

Mom (it feels so weird to be saying that!) must have found out about Dina. That's why she left. I think Dina's probably in Dad's room, but it isn't a very good idea to ask her about this. But wait. So... Does Dad still love Mom? Or Dina? I don't really think I should ask him that either. Must be hard on him. Maybe I should go ask Alex what to do.

I get up and walk over to his room, where he is happily smashing his doll house.

"WHAT IS IT?" he screams as I knock on his door, and I sigh as I enter his room.

It's a pigsty, with his homework in piles by his bed just because he doesn't like English at all to read the questions. Pieces of the doll house lay on the floor, like an earthquake has hit it. Books are strewn all over his bed and table. And the teddy bear, in an abandoned corner of the room, is missing a limb.

"Oh my goodness, Alex! Why is your room in such a mess!" I groan. Can't stand untidiness. He watches in silence with an unreadable expression as I put back his books, sweep the fragments of plastic and wood into the dustbin and place his homework in neat rows under his table. I make his bed, bring out the teddy and gently put it down on the bed. Then I proceed to settle on the bed and pat the seat next to me. He furrows his brows and stands instead. Stubborn brat.

"What is it, Cass. I need to call up *giggle* Leandra really really soon. I have no wish to spend minutes on your so-called problem." Alex rolls his eyes and gives me a glare.

The moment I explain this predicament our family is tied up in, he chokes on the glass of apple juice in his hand, sits down on the bed and... laughs.

Between giggles, he calls me stupid and asks if I take him as a fool. Yes... Why, yes I do, but I'd expected him to be a lot more mature than that!

I'm furious. I stomp out of the room and head to mine, a plan forming in my head.

* * *

When night falls, and Dina is busy trying to get Dad to his normal self, I creep out of my room with a suitcase in hand, and my mind on Mom's side. As much as Dina is pretty and all, I just don't get her. She's so... Superficial. I may not be the prettiest girl ever, but I'm me, and that's the best I could ever be.

And there are rumours spreading that Dina's like, half alien or something. Some even that she controls a fleet of UFOs. I think that's a bit too far fetched. She's just an air-headed bimbo! Bimbos don't do much but take care of their hair. Well, maybe Dina has hidden depths?

I tiptoe down the steps, slowly open the squeaking door and shut it softly behind me. The taxi's outside already. I walk to the other side of the fence, take a long look at the house that used to be my home, and step into the taxi.

"Veronaville, please,"

* * *

It's morning when we finally reach. The sun is just rising. And here I find myself, in a yellow cab with only a small suitcase, with not a single soul knowing where I am (except for the taxi driver). Am I insane? This really isn't me. I've been known as the quiet and hardworking girl, who excels in her studies but needs to interact to others more. I've been referred to as 'that girl with the ponytails' and 'Lothario's other lover'.

Then who is this that I now am? Why did I not turn back long time ago? After a lot of pondering, I realize that I've never had such a reason to come to such an idea. It was a drastic answer for a drastic problem. All my life I've been living a pampered and pretty much okay life. But now, the tables have turned. Everything is jumbled up. And my mother is in the middle of it!

As the taxi nears the Summerdream estate, I close my eyes and smile.

It comes to a halt at the driveway, and I get up with my suitcase, pay the taxi driver and it leaves me standing there as I wonder awkwardly, what the heck I'm supposed to do.

Then the door opens.

* * *

_WHEEEE AREN'T I UPDATING FAST NOW!_

_So many cliffhangers nowadays. I'll be sure to resolve them soon, not to worry. And I love you all! I love this fan fic now again. I used to detest it at first but now not really. I'm finishing this chapter in school, so it's kinda rushed, so if I've got any mistake please review and tell me, okay? Or PM me. I'll be really grateful.  
_

_This one's actually kinda short. Yes it is. But I'll put in the next one soon! 2 DAYS TO THE HOLIDAYS~ YAY~_

_With tons and tons of love, from Jenniferee ^^_


	9. APOLOGY

Hey guys :)

I know I haven't updated for such a long time. That's because I realised I was destined for one-shots. I have this thing with commitments, and yeah... :P

So anyways please wait for me. I'll get to Bella Returns soon, as soon as I can, after I've posted sufficient one-shots and feel like continuing my Sims one, because right now I feel Bella Returns is kinda... Draggy.

So pleasepleaseplease review and help me with ideas! I'm also currently looking for a Beta for this fic, so... :)

Sorry again. :/ And thanks for reading my fic!

-Jenniferee


End file.
